Bet on
by Yamaharmonica
Summary: Asano bets Karma that he can beat him in the final exams. Winner can make the loser do anything. Things don't go the way he wants them to.


Asano Gakushuu glared at the smirking red headed boy in front of him. He clenched his fists, it took all his will-power not to smack him.

"You still remember our bet, right, Mr second place." Karma Akabane said, his devilish grin widening, there was a glint of something evil in his eyes.

"Of course." Asano replied through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his voice calm. Akabane had managed to corner him outside the school gates after the all-school assembly, just as Asano was trying to escape unnoticed.

"Good! I think we're going to have a lot of fun!" Karma said, with a faux-innocent smile that sent a shiver down Asano's spine.

'Well, it'll be fun for one of us at least' he thought wryly. Reluctantly he thought back to the moment that sealed his fate with the red-haired devil in the first place..

"I'm just going to say it. I want you to kill that monster." Asano had said, to the E class. They had stared back at him, shocked. "No, I don't mean literally kill my father, but I want you to prove his education model wrong." He clarified. "He's preparing the A class for finals by motivating them with hatred for E class alone. It's become a living hell- I don't think I can support followers like that- if you all dominate the top fifty places and I get number one in the finals, then I will finally be able to put a stop to him."

It hadn't been easy for Asano asking the E class for help, but he needed it. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said A class had become a living hell, all his friends and followers were like mindless zombies almost, their hatred of E class overwhelming. He bowed his head to show them he really was being sincere.

"It's not like we were slacking of. Class E has been working hard to get those top fifty places anyway." Isogai, the always-friendly E class representative said with a determined smile.

"Don't be so sure of yourself anyway, I'll be the one who'll be getting the number one spot!" Akabane said, with a arrogant grin. Asano felt a spike of rage run through him- here he was trying to be humble and that delinquent was rubbing it in his face.

"We'll just have to see." Asano said- he was sure there was no way that Akabane could beat him, he hadn't done all that well in the last midterms or finals. Besides, Asano was sure he was unbeatable, at least by any other student.

Akabane strolled over to him lazily, that self-assured smirk on his face. "Enjoy your place as number one while it lasts." He said, tilting his head towards Asano so their faces were inches apart. Karma was baiting him, trying to annoy him, Gakushu knew that but it didn't stop it from working.

"I'll be enjoying my place as number one for the rest of the year, Akabane!"

"Wanna bet on it?"

"You think I'm afraid?"

Karma smiled at him. "Okay, bet's on. Winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want.. Unless the Ace-Asano is scared."

Asano hesitated. Last time he got into a bet with class E it had been a humiliating loss, but there was something about Karma that made him even more competitive than usual. Besides. He could use this bet to find out the E class's secret (He knew it had to be something!) and use it to dominate his father.

"Of course I'm not afraid! The bet is on!" Asano said, before stalking away. "You E class better impress me!" He called back.  
Nagisa and the other E class members watched him leave.

"Geez, even when he's asking for our help he's so sure of himself!" Kayano complained, Megu, the female class representative smiled slightly.

"But I guess he's rebelling from his father in his own way."

"I'm not surprised! That guy is creepy!" Kayano squealed. Nagisa walked over to Karma, who was stood watching Asano walk of.

"Are you sure that was a smart move? Asano has never been beaten in exams before by anyone. He's always number one." Nagisa said, walking over to Karma. "And if you loose the bet I have a feeling his punishment will be ruthless."

Karma just gave Karma a laid-back smile. "Good job I'm not going to loose then." He said, before leaning closer to whisper into Nagisa's ear. "Besides. I'm twice as ruthless as he is."

* * *

 **Just a really lazy story i wrote. Review if I should write more.**


End file.
